


A Mayor's Wish

by llsmolbunll



Series: smolbun's Oneshot Series [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Degrading kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, I Ship It, Implied Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, minecraft persona's ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Scar has recently won the Mayoral Race, and it's all thanks to Bdubs, his campaign manager, by his side. Sitting on the Diamond Throne, we have a Scar tallying up the votes for the roads he built. But it's not all he's up to.
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/Bdouble0100
Series: smolbun's Oneshot Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	A Mayor's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more ScarDubs in my life, and what better way then to write it yourself, right?
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters represented in this story is all _fictional_. Not in any way, shape, or form, do I ship the real people. Please do not ship the real people, ship the personas only.

Scar, the new mayor of the shopping district, was sitting on the Diamond Throne, the thing that had appealed to everyone to win the Mayoral Race. To which Scar had won, thanks to help of his campaign manager, Bdubs.

Speaking of Bdubs, he was sitting on a micro diamond block. A beautiful, thick purple collar on his neck with the words in silver, ‘SCAR’. He was in a large, oversized shirt and nothing else. Bdubs looked up at Scar, who was looking down at the paperwork in his hands, counting the amount of votes for the different roads he had made for the shopping district.

Scar noticed the tanned males stares and removed his eyes from the paperwork he was looking at, and stared at Bdubs and smiled at him.

“Is something the matter, Bdubs?” He said sweetly. So sweet, you would never suspect a thing from the man. Oh wrong people would be if they knew how Scar truly was. Bdubs shook his head, looking down at the floor.

Scar hummed, “Come here, Bdubs.” He said. And Bdubs couldn’t help but oblige. He stood up and walked over to Scar, climbing onto the diamond throne and sitting next to Scar.

Scar smiled at him, as he set down the paperwork on one of the diamond blocks, and took the smaller male by his hips, pulling him onto his lap, a slight smirk on his face as Bdubs hadn’t pulled away at all. 

“You’re so good, Bdubs...Such a great campaign manager…” He hummed softly, as he leaned over and went to Bdub’s exposed shoulder, gently kissing it as he earned a small whimper from Bdubs. “Hm...You look so pretty for me… _ Only  _ for me. Your mayor.” Scar hummed, as he bit Bdubs' shoulder.

“Aah~” Bdubs moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Scar and tangling his fingers through the lighter brown hair that belonged to the taller male.

Bdubs panted softly as Scar began to leave bite marks and hickeys over the exposed skin that he could find, hissing as Scar bit at his collar bone. “S-Scar~” He let out a breathy moan, looking down at the male that was bruising him up.

“Be patient~ You’ll get what you want soon, slut~” Scar growled out, earning shivers from Bdubs. 

Scar licked his lips as he looked at Bdubs and smiled at his handy work. The once beautiful, untouched tanned skin was littered with hickeys and teeth marks, showing exactly who Bdubs belonged to. And that was fine. That was the point.

Scar scooted closer to the diamond throne, reaching a corner of the large throne as he opened his legs and palmed himself through his pants, groaning softly as he looked at Bdubs, who was biting his lip as he looked at Scar.

“Come on, don’t be shy~” Scar chuckled softly. Bdubs nodded and crawled over to Scar, leaning down as he removed Scar’s hand from palming himself. He panted softly as he took the zipper of Scar’s pants with his teeth, zipping them downwards and using his hand to remove Scar’s cock from the confinement of his pants and boxers.

Bdubs licked his lips, panting softly on Scar’s cock, which caused it to twitch. He licked upwards from the shaft, and reached the head, slowly swirling his tongue around the head of Scar’s cock, earning a small groan from the mayor. He flicked his tongue at the slit of the cock, and slowly began to move his head downwards, beginning to bob his head up and down on Scar’s cock.

Scar groaned softly as he watched Bdubs suck on his cock eagerly, watching the males head bob up and down, and seeing those beautiful brown eyes look up at him with lust and adoration. 

“Mm~ Such an eager slut you are~ Sucking on my cock right out in the open, when anyone can walk in and see how much of a whore you are for my cock~” Scar groaned softly, placing his hand on Bdub’s hair and pulling at it.

Bdubs moaned at this, tears pricking at his eyes as he continued to suck, sucking eagerly as he wanted to please Scar in any way possible. He sucked deeper, breathing in through his nose as he did his best not to choke on Scar’s cock.

Scar groaned as he watched Bdubs, tangling his hair in his black hair, caressing it and pulling at it. He was close, he could feel it, And yet, he didn’t want to cum just yet.

He yanked at Bdubs’ hair, removing him from his cock as Bdubs gasped and whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. “Scar~?” He panted softly. Scar chuckled softly, seeing at how flustered Bdubs looked. It was such a great sight to see.

Scar patted his lap, motioning for Bdubs to come and sit on his lap. Bdubs panted heavily and crawled over to Scar once more, straddling his lap and Scar positioned Bdubs to have him line up with his cock. “Beg for it, beg how much you want to be a slut for your mayor~” Scar said, smiling as he looked at Bdubs. A sweet, malicious smile on Scar’s lips. Elytras and rockets could be heard from the outside of the town hall and it made Bdubs stomach churn.

He was excited, and yet he was nervous. They had usually done this on the blimp, and no one ever went there, so it was fine. But here? Here, he knew others could hear him, they would hear his loud moans, how much he loved begging for Scar to fuck him harder. He could feel his cock twitch underneath the large shirt, biting his lip.

“P-Please, Scar~” He asked, gasping and quickly covering his mouth to suppress a loud moan as he felt his ass get smacked roughly by the taller male. 

“That isn’t how a slut begs~ Do it properly, Bdubs~” Scar growled out, nipping at his collarbone once more. 

Bdubs whined at that, panting softly as he looked back at the open entrance of the town hall. He could see the other hermit’s walking around, checking their shops and buying the things that they needed. Fuck it, he wanted this, he  _ needed  _ this. And if he humiliated himself in front of the hermits, he would do it again, anything for Scar.  _ Anything.  _

He turned to look towards Scar once more, panting heavily and licking his lips.

“Please, please, please~ I want your hard cock filling me, I need to be filled with your warm cum inside me, I want you to stretch me wide open and make me a moaning mess like the little slut I am for you~” Bdubs moaned out, grinding his hips against Scar’s, moaning as he could feel Scar’s cock rubbing against his ass.

“Mm, such a slut you are, begging for my cock to just fill you up~ Because you begged so nicely, I think I can reward you~” Scar said, groaning as he held Bdubs’ hips and pushed down the smaller male on his cock, earning a painful, yet pleasurable moan from the dark haired male, his tongue slowly slipping out of his mouth as Bdubs wrapped his arms around Scar’s neck, “S-Scar~!”

Scar groaned loudly at the warmth and tightness of Bdubs, as he continued to push the smaller male on his cock, till he was fully deep inside his lover. Bdubs panted heavily as Scar let him adjust, whining as he wanted Scar to move.

“Ah ah ah~ I won’t be moving, I want to see you bounce up and down like the little whore you are for my cock.” Scar smirked, groping at Bdubs’ ass.

Bdubs whined as he nodded, panting softly as he slowly lifted himself up and went back down on Scar’s cock, moaning softly as he continued the gentle pace for a little while, moaning softly as he rolled his hips as he bounced up and down.

Scar groaned softly at this, rubbing at Bdubs’ sides as he watched him bounce up and down gently on him. As much as he did like the gentleness, it wasn’t what he was wanting now.

“You know you can move better than that, Bdubs~ Faster, you slut~” Scar groaned out, causing a whimper to escape the dark haired male, groaning a little louder as Bdubs began to bounce up and down even faster, moaning louder.

“S-Scar~! Aah~!” Bdubs moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pure ecstasy as he continued to bounce up and down. As much as he loved this position, he wanted Scar to wreck him, to make a babbling, moaning mess. 

And as if on cue, he got just that, as a rough thrust upwards caught Bdubs off guard as he had bounced down. Bdubs let out a scream of pleasure, his eyes widening as a slight bit of drool scrolled down at the corner of his mouth. “S-Scar~! Mmph~!” He moaned, feeling the rough thrusts Scar would do each and every time he was about to bounce down on his cock.

“Such a whore you are, Bdubs~ Moaning my name so loudly, when you know any hermit can hear you right now~” Scar groaned 

“Yes~ Yes, I’m a whore~ I’m a whore for your cock, Scar~ I want everyone to hear me~” Bdubs moaned loudly, looking down at Scar. “I-I’m so close~!”

Bdubs gasped and moaned loudly as he felt Scar’s hand take a hold of his hard cock, that was quite neglected throughout the entire session. Scar began a swift motion of stroking Bdubs’ cock, squeezing gently and messing with the head of cock, running his thumb against the tip.

“S-Scar~! C-Cumming~! Can I cum~? P-Please~?” Bdubs begged, his tongue slightly hanging out as he panted and looked at Scar, earning a small rumble that escaped from Scar’s throat, and nod from Scar.

Bdubs screamed Scar’s name over and over as he came all over Scar’s hand, panting heavily and moaning weakly as he clenched around Scar’s cock, holding onto Scar as Scar continued to thrust upwards.

Scar groaned loudly at the sudden clench that Bdubs had done, not being able to hold back any longer as he pulled Bdubs down roughly and came deep inside the smaller male, earning a small moan from Bdubs, as the two panted heavily. Bdubs looked down at Scar’s hand, seeing sticky, slick of white all over his hand. 

“M’sorry…” Bdubs said tiredly, letting out a small, distressed whine as Scar gently pulled out of him, earning a small hush from his lover. “Hey, it’s fine...Nothing I can’t clean up real quick.” Scar said. Said male pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, using it to clean his hand and tossing it to the side for now, as he fixed his pants and took Bdubs gently by the hips once more, and pulled him to his lap as he held him close.

“You okay?” Scar asked gently, earning a tired nod from the builder. 

“I’m just tired…” He said, yawning and nuzzling himself closer to Scar’s neck.

Scar chuckled softly, kissing his forehead, “You sleep, okay? When I finish this, we can go back your base, okay?” He hummed.

Bdubs nodded, letting his eyes flutter shut as he cuddled up closer to Scar as much as he could, liking the warmth that radiated from the terraformer. 

“M’kay…”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've been on here, I know, but I'm slowly lurking back! Working with my schedule so far is a little difficult, but hopefully I can find a way somehow to squeeze writing into here!


End file.
